No Homo
by MelStitch
Summary: "So you two are together now?" "Yah." "So you're gay?" "No." "Huh?"


**If you're one of my regular followers, whattup bretheren? I know that it's been a long time since I uploaded anything and my fic The Opposite of Imperfection is sort of gathering dust right now, but this was begging to be written so I acquiesced. If you're not a follower whattup stranger? I hope you enjoy this little piece even if it's a little craptastic. I hope I didn't make them too OOC. This is my first shot at a fic with a lemon twist even if there's no actual lemon so please let me know what you think. Thanks!**

"I think you are," Sakura said hands on her hips.

"I'm not."

"Yah you are Sasuke," she repeated looking down at me as I was leaning against a tree in the shade.

"You're supposed to be smart Sakura."

She huffed and flipped her short hair over her shoulder.

"I am and that's why I'm very sure you are."

"Ugh," I groaned closing my eyes. "This is stupid, I'm not arguing with you anymore."

This seemed to be happening more and more often these days. People coming up to me and asking the same damn question over and over. I know it will eventually blow over once everyone has satisfied their curiosity, but it was so tiring to have to tell people repeatedly, 'No, I'm not.' This was my answer every time and no one understood it. I never explained myself because it wouldn't do anyone any good. Of course then there were people like Sakura who couldn't be happy with my simple answer. The question to my answer: "Are you gay?"

"It's totally ok that you are. Everybody knows already so you don't have to keep acting secretive about it. You're technically 'out of the closet'", Sakura pressed again not acknowledging my dismissal of her.

"I can't be out of the closet if I was never in it," I muttered turning away from her.

I don't know why people had to label me as something I wasn't just because of one decision I had made. Well, a decision that Naruto and I made. The first few days after we had made our relationship public people had done nothing but stare at us in disbelief. They were so caught off guard. They wanted juicy gossip, rumors, and explanations. They got none. I didn't feel like going into detail about my feelings towards Naruto. How my rival and best friend had turned into my boyfriend seemingly overnight. How whenever Naruto was around I struggled to keep my composure. How whenever he touched me my skin was set on fire and my blood turned to lava. How if he so much as looked at me I would see in those deep pools of blue the knowledge of my every secret and dark thought and knew that he still loved me despite it all. How could I explain that to anybody? Instead I chose my simple route.

'Are you two together now?'

'Yes.'

'So you're gay?'

'No.'

'Huh?'

And I would continue on without any explanation.

"You've got to let this go Sakura. You're bothering me," I continued.

I was starting to get irritated. I wished she would leave. I mean, I could've left myself, but my spot on the tree was really comfortable and I didn't want to give that up because of her annoying banter.

"It's really simple. You're a boy who likes boys. That makes you gay. I don't get why you can't accept that."

"Because I don't," I said.

I didn't like guys. At least not the way Sakura was meaning. Of course that didn't mean that I liked girls either. It's not that I don't feel attraction to either of the sexes; I can most definitely appreciate beautiful people. I just never felt that I had any time to feel anything for anyone. It didn't interest me as much as other things did. I subconsciously smiled to myself. Naruto had changed that.

I don't understand it, and I doubt that I ever will. I just knew that days went by a little smoother when Naruto was around. My anger could be suppressed a little longer if he was smiling. I could sleep a little easier feeling his breath curl under my chin. I don't like to leave things unexplained, but I don't mind this mystery so much. Thinking of my boyfriend's magic had driven away Sakura from my mind. That is until she yelled at me again.

"Are you even listening to me? If you don't start accepting yourself for who you are, you're going to get depressed and start hating yourself."

"That doesn't make any sense. Besides, I don't care. You pissing off at me about my sexual orientation isn't going to change my mind."

Sakura was silent for a few moments. She didn't understand. Nobody ever did except for Naruto. It seems pretty simple to me. I'm not gay or straight or bi or any other label that decrees which gender I want to spend my life with. I am just deeply in love with Naruto. We're just two people in love with each other. I don't get why they needed to label it anything else and make things more complicated than they actually were. I popped open one eye to find Sakura sitting next to me, her legs tucked up to herself.

"What does Naruto say?" she asks.

"How the hell should I know what he says?"

That was a lie that anyone would be able to call bullshit on. Everyone knows that as soon as a thought runs through that blond skull of his it comes flying out of his mouth. Sure, it makes for uncomfortable positions sometimes but there are times when I appreciate it. Like the other week after we had both collapsed on my bed.

Before I get into that let me just say one thing. The thing about being with Naruto is that, no matter how many nights I spend with him, it just seems to get better and better each and every time. The way he would look at me with his bright, ocean blue eyes as they turned into stormy depths of lust knowing his body was at my mercy always turned me on to the highest possible voltage. The way I would feel him tremble beneath me right before the plunge never got old. The way his cheeks would take on a pink hue as his every breath came out in some form of sultry sound was never tiring. The way that he fit like the last piece of a puzzle around me would make me thank whatever deity was out there for giving me this angel to love so intensely. His screams as I dominated him totally and completely would echo off the back of my mind in a constant replay. I would always notice in the morning the red marks all along my back that he would leave me because his nails would dig into my skin as the bed rocked beneath us and my name escaped his lips with every thrust I made. I would wake up sometimes and find him still sleeping noticing dark marks along his neck and chest and I would smile because I had branded him in a way no one ever could or ever would again if I had anything to say about it.

This particular night I was laying on my back breathing heavily, traces of ecstasy still circulating in my veins. Naruto rolled over and laid on my chest our skin still slicked with sweat. I could feel his heartbeat in time with mine keeping up with the frantic pace. I watched him watch me as he rose with my every breath gently like foam on the crest of a wave.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

Even in the position that we were in and after the activities we had just performed I would still feel my face heat up slowly. Before I could return the sentiment he would say the next thought that had manifested itself.

"I'm so lucky to be able to love you like this. To be able to be this close to you. I don't know how I deserve you."

He'd cuddle closer and wait silently for my reaction. What could I ever say to him when he said things like that? He wasn't counting himself lucky because I loved him but because _he_ was able to love _me_. What I had found with Naruto wasn't something that I could ever easily replace. What I found was something so perfect it almost didn't belong in this world and I feared destroying it. I'm not a man of words. I'm more action-oriented. I sat up on an elbow and kissed him knotting my free hand in his hair until I knew that he knew exactly how I felt. Only then would I whisper back,

"I love you too."

These moments were one of the few times that our emotions were totally and completely unveiled. It's not that we hid our feelings in public or anything; believe me, Naruto is a big believer in PDA, it was just toned down a few notches. However we found ways to let it peek out casually. Like when Naruto would try his hand at cooking something for me for lunch that wasn't ramen and I would tell him it was great even though we both knew that he somehow managed to burn something every time. Or when I would massage his shoulders and back after a rough mission and he would say it helped when we both knew that there was no way my hands could ever be gentle.

Sakura punched me in the arm yanking me out of my thoughts.

"You're not listening again!"

I shrugged. So I chose daydreaming about my lover over listening to her speak; sue me.

"Speaking of," she said pointing into the distance.

I saw only a smudge of orange but it was enough to make me smile. When Naruto did finally reach us he wasted no time in climbing onto my lap straddling me and kissing me before saying,

"Hi."

"Hi to you too," I responded, quickly flicking my tongue out and licking my lips.

He had most likely just eaten something spicy because my tongue was now tingling, it was however, not unpleasant. Instead of allowing my brain to board another train of thought about him and other things that had been in his mouth I stayed in the present and pulled Naruto closer to me. He was warm and for whatever reason smelled like oregano. I'd have to remember to ask him where he'd gone today.

"Hey Naruto. We were just talking about you," Sakura said.

"Really? What'd I do?" He asked resting his cheek on my head burying it in my hair.

"No, you didn't do anything. I was just telling Sasuke that you and he are considered gay."

"Ugh, this again," he sighed running his right hand from my shoulder to my elbow and back again.

I smirked. Naruto didn't follow Sakura's reasoning either. He was still the only one who understood.

"You agree right?" Sakura pressed.

This girl was supposed to be a genius. She should know that the definition of insanity was doing the same thing again and again and expecting different results. This however was not stopping her. Naruto picked his head up and answered,

"No."

Sakura's face fell and she deadpanned,

"You two are perfect for each other. Neither one of you makes sense."

She stormed off muttering something about 'being stuck with idiots since day one.'

"I don't know why we have to be anything," Naruto muttered looking after her.

I smiled remembering when the exact thought had crossed my mind.

"Oh well. You know how stubborn she can be," I said resting both of my hands on his hips.

He turned back to me his eyes soft.

"I'm not gay for you by the way" he said leaning forward and kissing me gently. "I do love you though."

I grinned.

"I'm not either, but I love you too. You know, I think I figured out what I _am_."

"Really?" he asked his head tilting to the side causing some strands of blond hair to fall across his eyes.

"Yah."

I kissed him again, the spice still lingering on his tongue. "I'm happy."

That was as close to sappy as I was ever going to get so he better be damn sure to appreciate it. I leaned into him again kissing him and this time holding him to me for much longer until we could barely breathe. I'm still not as much into PDA, but it was just Naruto, me and the tree and I don't think the tree minded all that much.

"I can tell you are" Naruto said grinning at me when I pulled away.

I was about to ask what he meant, leaning away from the tree and choosing instead to lay my forehead on his sternum, when he said,

"You almost always smile when you're kissing me."

I couldn't believe that I did something as cheesy as that when I let my guard down with him. This was embarrassing. I squeezed him a little closer feeling him shake with silent laughter at my humiliation.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"You said you're happy right?"

"Mhhm," I mumbled wondering what he was getting at.

"Isn't that kind of the definition of gay?"

I paused then sat up and looked at him expecting him to be kidding. He was being totally serious. I went back to my comfortable position on his chest re-wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What the hell ever."


End file.
